Rest Up
by carlagodfrey
Summary: Sherlock's worst fear is realised; he has suffered a slight break down and has to rest! How will he cope? Lol! :-D
1. Chapter 1

**Rest up**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss; roll on series 3! :-D**

**This is a bit loosely based on the circumstances of Holmes from The Devil's Foot. Enjoy! **

**Chapter One**

Sherlock was rushed off his feet, there seemed to be so many baffling, exciting cases these days that it was like Christmas for him.

'Sherlock, don't you think you should take it easy?' John had asked one day.

'Take it easy? With all these baffling mysteries just wanting to be solved? Are you mad John? You know me better than that!' Sherlock replied with glee.

'Yeah! Well, you're only human but hey! Why hould you listen to me? You never do!' John muttered.

'Phew! That was invigorating!'

'Yeah!' John admitted, 'Remind me, how were you sure that the daughter had done it?'

'It was text book really!' Sherlock replied, 'a lot of resentment jealousy towards the step-mother, it was obvious she didn't want her to have anything in the will so…'

'So… she murdered her!'

'Exxaacctly!' Sherlock stopped and breathed in deeply.

'Still that's nothing unsual I suppose; friction between …'

But Sherlock wasn't listening anymore, something was happening to him, something that he couldn't explain, the blood was rushing to his head in an alarming pace and he suddenly felt giddy.

John suddenly turned round,' Christ Sherlock! You look as white as a sheet!' He rushed over, 'C'mon sit down!'

'It-it's nothing John, just a head rush…'

'I'll be the judge of that!' John could see that all the colour had drain from his face and he was beginning to perspire, 'C'mon, sit down.'

'John I…'

'Don't argue with me Sherlock sit _down!_' Reluctantly, Sherlock obliged, John took his pulse, 'Your pulse is racing.' He looked into his eyes and nodded, 'Right, come on bed!'

'I don't need to…'

'Sherlock… Bed! _NOW!_'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Mycroft sighed it was so exasperating when one's little brother didn't reply to text messages or answer his phone! Grumbling to himself, he decided to head over there. When he arrived he was surprised when John answered the door,

'John!'

'Hello Mycroft!'

'I find it _terribly _tedious having to do this but would you mind telling my brother that phones are there for a reason?'

John hesitated, 'Well… actually Mycroft, there _is _a valid reason why Sherlock hasn't be answering.'

They were interrupted by Sherlock yelling, 'Oh god! You don't _have _to tell him!'

Mycroft narrowed his eyes, 'What's going on John?'

…

Mycroft walked into the room where Sherlock was lying on the couch, 'Sherlock!' He sat next to him, his face showing a subtle look of concern, 'Are you alright?'

'Oh god! What did you _have _to tell him for?' Sherlock muttered.

'Sherlock…' announced John, ignoring him, 'Has had a slight break down and he needs to rest.'

'What?!' Mycroft exclaimed.

'See? What did I tell you? _Completely _blown out of proportion!' Sherlock muttered

John shot his friend a hard look, 'Who's got the M.D out of us two?'

'I've got a first in chemistry!' Sherlock retorted.

'Oh yeah!' Mycroft laughed, 'Medical degree, Chemistry degree that's the same.'

'Well actually there are certain similarities…'

'Oh shut _up _Sherlock!' Mycroft replied and turned to John, 'Sorry John, you were saying?'

'Yes! Well as I said, you need complete rest, your body's not invincible you know!' Sherlock just snorted, John continued, ignoring him, 'Now as I've said, anyone else I'd be recommending three or four months off but, because you're unusually fit, I'm going to see how you are after two and a half.'

Sherlock looked like he'd been slapped, 'two-_two and a half months?!'_

John nodded 'I'm sorry Sherlock.' Suddenly his phone went, 'Hang on…'

While he went to answer it, Sherlock turned desperately to his brother, 'I cannot stay like this for _two and a half months!_ Seriously Mycroft, I'll go insane!'

'You mean even more than you have already?' Mycroft sat down he sighed, 'Look I know you hate to sit around but John's right you have to rest.'

'I do not! I'm fine!' Sherlock replied jumping up, suddenly he was overcome with a dizziness and Mycroft quickly caught him.

'For god's sake Sherlock! Do you have a death wish?!'

Sherlock was starting to perspire, 'I'm fine!'

'You're not fine! Come on, bed.'

Sherlock glared at him, 'I'm not seven anymore!'

Mycroft glared back even harder, 'Sherlock Holmes, bed now.'

'Anderson and Donavan will love this.' Sherlock mutter a while later.

'Well that's Karma for you.'

Sherlock turned and looked at his brother, '_Excuse _me?!'

'Well, I mean you _do _ask for it Sherlock! I mean your attitude doesn't help!'

'What attitude?'

Mycroft sighed, 'You have a tendency to be shall we say… aloof.'

Sherlock shrugged, 'It's not _my _fault people are so _stupid_!' He sighed, 'What are you doing here anyway?'

'As always I'm…'

'Yeah! Yeah! Concerned for me I know.' Sherlock smiled slightly, 'Mycroffttt!' He whined, 'I _can't _stay here! You know what I'm like! I need something to do!'

'You can always read.'

'My blog! Great idea!' Sherlock's face lit up.

'That's not what I meant.' Mycroft sighed.

Sherlock grabbed his laptop and tried to log on, 'Hang on! Why doesn't my password work?' He suddenly glared at his brother, 'What have you done?'

'It's for your own good!'

'You _changed _my password? How dare you! What is it?'

Mycroft smiled, 'I'm not telling you, it's for your own good.'

'Fine!' Sherlock glared at him, 'I'll work it out for myself!'

His brother sighed as he watched him trying to log in and failing although he had to admire his persistence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A month and a half later…**

Watson checked Sherlock's pulse and smiled, 'You've made great progress, I'd just say rest for this week and you can return to normal on Monday!'

'Great! Thank god for that!' Sherlock grinned and reached for his laptop and turned to his brother, 'Now _dear _brother! If you wouldn't mind…'

Mycroft looked at Watson who nodded and smiled. Calmly, he picked it up and typed in the password, saying it allowed as he did so, 'P-A-S-S-W-O-R-D.'

'You have _got _to be kidding me!' Sherlock stared at his brother.

Mycroft laughed, 'As always little brother, you fail to retain the fact that sometimes its best to keep things simple!'

John laughed.

'Oh shut up!' Sherlock muttered.

Mycroft just smiled.

**There you are guys! Hope you liked it! **


End file.
